


You make me happy

by bisexualcatmom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott is oblivious, melissa is a good mom, soft, stiles is A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcatmom/pseuds/bisexualcatmom
Summary: Isaac asks scott of he can date Allison. scott says lies and said yes. both are oblivious and dont wanna hurt the other. pining ensues.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You make me happy

“My house does not have supernatural healing powers!” Mellisa called up the stairs as her son threw Isaac out of his room and into the hallway wall, shaking the house. She wasn't worried about the relationship between her boys, she knew that even if they fought they would be fine at the end of the day. 

Scotts heart was broken when Isaac told him that he and Allison had something between them, he chalked it up to jealousy because Allison was his ex. But in all honesty, he just wasn't looking that deep into it-if he would have he would realize some things about himself. Isaac had moved into Scott’s house and into his pack because Scott had a soft spot for this soft boy. 

“Allison and Isaac?!” he later said to stiles while they were sitting in the Jeep after school the following day.

“Guess she has a type,” Stiles blurted out. He was never good at thinking before speaking, if he was he would know that maybe thats not the best thing to say to his best friend at that moment. “Daddy issues?” stiles raised his eyebrows in scotts direction.

“Stiles, come on man.” Scott ran his hand through his hair and slumped down in the passenger seat.

“Oh, dont be a sour wolf” Stiles teased, “you know isaac wouldt do anything if you told him you aren't ok with that,” Scott grunted in response as stiles drove to Dereks for the pack meeting. 

The pack meeting ended up being more of a bitch session about everything stupid happening in Beacon Hills. Scott could see Derek rolling his eyes in the corner at Isaac and Alisson trading subtle touches under the table. For all the danger these people have been though its a wonder that these kids had any mindspace left for romance, and yet here we are. 

After the meeting it was revealed that Derek would be leaving on a road trip to go visit his sister, leaving his apartment unattended. Now, what would a bunch of pent up teenagers do with an empty apartment? I’ll give you one guess. PARTY TIME BABY.

Stiles decided that this is the party where he is going to find someone to take his virginity, in this process he left Scott to his own devices. He stood on the sidelines watching everyone around him enjoy the drinks and music in a way that he couldn't. He knew that the other werewolves were also sober but a part of him felt like he was more sober than the rest of them, his feeling of responsibility for these people stopped him from being able to fully enjoy the atmosphere. 

He spotted isaac and allison dancing in a corner, he watched them for a minute before leaving. Scott walked home in the dark trying to figure out why it messed him up so much to see those two together. 

“I shouldnt be hung up on allison anymore, we’re done. We didnt even have a messy break up, everything was civil and fine so i should be fine,” scott scolded himself, he wasnt a boy who had problems with emotions on a normal basis, but this felt different. He couldn’t name the exact thing he was feeling or even  _ why _ he was upset in the first place 

“Hey mom! I’m home!” Scott called up the stairs to Melissa.

“Scott? I thought you were gonna be out late, with Isaac?” She came down the stairs in her scrubs. 

“Uhh, yeah I wasn’t feeling it tonight,” Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I didn’t think you were working tonight?”

“Oh yeah, one of the other nurses called in so they needed someone. And we need the money,” she called over her shoulder while putting her hair up.

“I can pick up more shifts at the clinic if we need,”

“Oh Scott, I want you to focus on school. You’ve been working so hard,”

“It’s not gonna stop, I told you I was gonna be a better son, a better student, a better everything. And I will.” Melissa hugged her son, she knew he put too much pressure on himself and she didn’t want to add to it any more than she had to.

“I’m headed out, did you and Isaac get food? I think there’s leftovers in the fridge if you want them,” Scott gave his mom another quick hug before she left. He felt bad that she had been working so much more since Isaac moved in, but he knew that Isaac living there was the best place for him on so many levels. 

  
  


Back at the party Isaac noticed a lack of Scott’s presence, assuming that it was because of Allison he went back to the festivities. But a part of his mind was still on Scott, he hoped that him being close with Allison didn’t hurt his relationship with Scott. Living with Scott and his mother was the first time Isaac had felt like he had a family, a real family who cared about him, not just someone who shared his dna. This thought kept bugging him even when he was trying to focus on Allison and the party. 

“Hey, you ok? You seem sort of out of it?” Allison questioned.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, umm, I’m fine,” it was an unconvincing lie even to himself.

“Isaac?” Allison pressed, he should have known that she wasn’t just going to let it go.

“Really, it’s not a big deal. Let’s just enjoy the party. I think Lydia is making more punch if you want some,” he tried leading her towards the kitchen and away from that conversation. However he was quickly derailed when she changed the direction they were going and headed up the stairs towards the guest room. 

“Ok. What’s going on, really? Is it Scott?” She asked as soon as she had closed the door behind them. 

“I just don’t think he’s ok with this, with us being any more than friends,” Isaac said quietly, he knew she wasn’t going to like that answer and while he also knew she would never hurt him like his father had he was still anxious about making her upset.

“Scott and I are done. It’s not up to him,”

“I know, it’s just…. I don’t want to make him upset. He’s my best friend, and Melissa is doing so much for me. I just don’t wanna mess it up,”

“What about this? Do you want to mess this up?” He could tell that she was starting to be frustrated with him. 

“No! Of course-UGH. it’s not that, you know it’s not that. But Scott’s my best friend and I live in his house, I don’t want him and Melissa to be mad at me,”

“You weren’t going to let my dad scare you away, why are you gonna let scott and his mom?”

“Melissa hating me scares me a whole lot more than your dad hating me does, he already hates me!”

“So what? Is this the end of whatever we are?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe? I can’t do this knowing that Scott’s not ok with it,”

“Fine.” She walked away, closing the door louder than she needed to, and headed down stairs. Isaac snuck out through the window to avoid any questioning looks from Lydia. 

  
  


Walking into the kitchen Isaac saw a note on the fridge from Melissa telling him that there were leftovers. Any other time he would have gone straight to the fridge, but he was too anxious to be hungry at the moment. Upstairs, Scott heard him come in. Any other time he would have gone out to greet him but he didn’t want to have to explain why he left early so he just stayed in his room. Of course Isaac could hear that Scott was awake, and he knew that if he didn’t talk to him about the Allison stuff that it would just fester. 

“Scott?” Isaac knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open, sticking his head through the gap.

“Yeah?” Scott looked up from the homework he had been pretending to do since he heard Isaac come in.

“Hey, umm, can I come in?” Both boys heard the others heart beat faster at this question.

“Oh, uhhh, yeah. What’s up?”

“Ok so ya know how I told you Allison and I were maybe something and you got upset? And we were together at the party tonight. Did you leave early because you were mad at me?” Isaac did not intend to say all of that at once but once he opened his mouth it all came out in one breath.

“I just wasn’t feeling the party tonight, that’s it.” Scott was doing his best to avoid the question because he did leave because of Isaac but how was he supposed to explain that without sounding like a dick.

“So you’re ok with me and Allison?”

“I didn’t say that,” awkward silence permeated the room, each boy waiting for the other to say something.

“So you don't want us to go out?” Isaac broke the silence first.

“No, I don’t want you to date Alison,”

“Ok. I won’t date Alison,”

“That’s it?”

“Scott you're my alpha, and my best friend. I don’t want to do something that you're not ok with,” Isaac sat on the foot of Scots bed, slumped in defeat.

“If you wanna date Allison, then date her. I don’t have any say over what she does. And I don’t want to be the thing that gets in the way of you both being happy,” what Scott didn’t say was that he wanted to be the reason that Isaac was happy.

“Allison is great but it’s not worth it if you’re not on board, I don’t want to make things complicated,”

“They already are complicated!” Scott shouted, exasperated. Isaac shrunk back in response to Scott’s sudden outburst. “Sorry. I’m just frustrated,” he apologized as soon as he saw Isaacs reaction and went over to sit next to him at the foot of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac whispered.

“no I am. So if I asked you not to you really wouldn’t?” 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Isaac seemed taken aback by the idea that he would ever do something knowing it would hurt Scott, “Scott, you’re my family. I know I fucked up last year with the kanima stuff but that’s not what it’s like anymore,” at some point since Scott has sat down isaacs hand had started inching closer to Scott’s.

“You were right. I did leave the party earlier because I saw you and Allison. But it’s not what you think,” Scott’s hand reaches for issacs and closed the gap, “i wasn’t jealous because you were with Allison…… I was jealous that you weren’t with me….” Scott’s voice would have been too quiet for Isaac to hear if he didn’t have supernatural hearing abilities. 

“What?” Isaac felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He Could hear Scott’s heart racing and he was sure that Scott had heard his come to a full stop.

“Never mind, it’s nothing. Date her or don’t date her, either way we should go to bed it’s like 3am,” he stood up and started putting his homework back in his backpack.

“No. Wait, Scott, if I had known……… I …” Isaac didn’t know what or how to say what he was feeling. So instead of talking he stood up and walked over to Scott pulling him into a hug. “You left and all I could think about was how it would have been better with you there”

“Isaac- you don’t have to-“ Scott started pulling away from the hug.

“You said you wanted me to be happy. Living here makes me happy, being in this family makes me happy.  **You** make me happy,” Isaac brought one hand up to the side of Scott’s face.

“You make me happy too,” Scott melted back into the embrace.


End file.
